To Protect You
by theunhappytwins
Summary: Oneshot, TayaxAkikoroid, Wait For You-verse. Akiko is bullied every day, but a strange boy wants to help her...


**AN: Oneshot time! I toyed with making this formatted like Wait For You, but I decided against it. Also, this takes place in the same universe as Wait For You, and yes, Gakupo knew he was going to meet Luka before...**

The turquoise-haired girl sneered at the peach-haired girl. "I told you to give that back to me."

"..i-it's mine..." the redhead whispered, clutching the soccer ball to her chest. "My sister gave it to me!"

The tealette's tall black-haired friend bent down and snatched it out of the small girl's hands. "It's hers, Akiko."

"No! Miki will be really angry at me-"

The black-haired girl shoved Akiko backwards. "I don't care."

Her smaller partner giggled. "Neither do I."

The two walked away, leaving Akiko crying on the playground.

A purple-haired boy, his hair held back in a short ponytail, cautiously went towards her. "I can-"

The tealette turned towards him. "Gakupo, if you want to help Akiko, you can go back to the way things were..."

Gakupo visibly flinched. "...you can still do that, Miku! I-I'm moving tomorrow!"

Miku wrinkled her nose. "So, what, you're running away like a little chicken?"

The silver-haired boy giggled. "Gakupo's such a chicken."

"It's nothing!" Gakupo yelled. "I'm going to leave you all behind! I'm going to meet a really pretty girl! So pretty that you'll all be jealous of her!"

"Really?" Miku smirked. "I think you're wrong. Right, Ruko?"

The black-haired girl smirked, and grabbed Gakupo by his ponytail, forcing to him the ground.

Akiko stared at him. "Ga-Gakupo-san...I'm-"

"Oh, you're _sorry_, are you? Sorry your only friend is a little wimpy boy who can't even stick up for you without knowing he's going to run away tomorrow..." Miku grinned.

"NO! STOP IT!" Akiko shouted.

The teacher's whistle blew, and Ruko immediately released Gakupo's hair.

The silver-haired boy smirked at Akiko and got in line with the others.

Rubbing his face, Gakupo slowly got up.

"Are you okay?"

Gakupo smiled. "Of course..."

-Gakupo had left the school two years ago, and Akiko was now alone in fourth grade.

Every day was a torment for her now.

Miki was too busy being a model student and tutoring kids to pay any attention to the bruises her little sister came home with daily, or to the possessions that regularly went 'missing'. Akiko's parents, too, were on far too many business trips to pay attention to either one of their children.

Today was a good day. Akiko hadn't been attacked yet.

She walked quickly into class, sitting behind Ted Kasane as usual.

Maybe today she'd be lucky...

She looked down at her desk and the words carved on it.

_'Freak'. 'Loser'. 'Pathetic._'

Akiko bit her lip, hands fisting at her sides.

"And class, a new student will be joining us today. Please welcome Soune Taya."

The blue-haired boy entered the classroom. "Thank you, sensei."

She heard one of _them_ snicker. "He looks like a girl!"

Miku sniffed. "That's rich coming from _you_, Piko. He looks more like a girl than Akiko does, anyway."

There was a chorus of giggles.

"Soune-kun, you can sit next to Roido-kun."

The entire class's attention was drawn to Akiko, who shrunk down in her seat.

-Class wore on, and soon they were dismissed. Akiko trembled.

She hated recess more than any other time of day.

After she'd lost Miki's ball, she wasn't allowed to bring toys to school anymore. That didn't stop Miku, Ruko, and Piko from taking every chance they got to make her recess miserable.

Mustering her courage, Akiko walked outside. She had to get lunch, anyway...

As soon as she took out her lunchbox, hands snatched it away from her.

"Hey, Roido, I'm pretty hungry." Piko grinned. "I'll take that."

Ruko grinned. "Save some for me, huh, Piko?"

Piko opened it. "You know I will."

Akiko said nothing. She was lucky to only be missing her lunch.

"Awww...how _cute_. A note from Mommy. Oh, wait...it _isn't_ Mommy." Miku laughed. "Your big sis had to write you a note, huh? Mommy doesn't care about you enough to?"

Akiko's hands fisted in her white uniform skirt.

"Awww, is widdle Akiko-tan angry?" Piko laughed. "How pathetic!"

Ruko grinned. "What a loser..."

That new boy, Taya, glanced at the scene.

_Please don't help, please don't help, please don't help..._ Akiko chanted to herself. She didn't want Taya to get dragged into this.

Miku leaned back, propping her feet against Akiko's back. "I wonder whether her daddy doesn't care either?" She dug in her heels.

"What are you doing?!"

Taya's hands clenched into fists, and his amber eyes were fiery.

"I'm using a handy footrest. What do you think I'm doing?"

"A _footrest_?! She's a girl!"

Ruko smirked. "She's shaped like a footrest, isn't she?"

Piko snorted.

Taya glared at them. "What _are_ you? Miss, I'll call-"

"You don't have to."

"Wha-"

Akiko glared at him. "I'm fine. If you want to get hurt, keep meddling in my affairs."

"But-"

"You heard what she said. Leave." Piko grinned.

Taya frowned. "I won't disobey what a lady says..."

"HEY!"

"I was referring to Miss Roido. Not to _you._ If you _truly_ wish me to leave..."

"I do. Get out."

Taya walked away, tension in every one of his steps.

Piko threw back his head and laughed. "How _noble_, Roido!"

MIku grinned. "Real sweet. " She dug her heels into Akiko's back.

Akiko looked down at her lunchbox.

-It was eighth grade and Akiko was walking home again.

An elbow hit her in the side. "Hey, Roido." Ruko grinned. Piko, next to her, cracked his knuckles.

"P-Please leave me alone..."

Ruko's grin widened, and she drew back her fist, hitting Akiko in the stomach.

Akiko fell to the ground, skidding across the sidewalk.

Piko kicked her in the ribs, nudging the girl sideways.

Miku grinned, putting her foot on top of Akiko's head. "So, you want to know why we're punishing you today, right?"

Akiko groaned.

"Well, first you distracted Nero-" Piko kicked her. "Dropped a book, stopping me from concentrating-" Kick. "Doubted Ruko's dye job-" Kick. "Spilled water on my new shoes-" Kick. "And were generally a loser. So, Ruko, what do we do to losers?" Miku moved her foot, and Ruko picked Akiko up by her school tie.

Miku giggled, answering her own question. "Punish them."

Ruko punched Akiko in the face, sending the redhead swinging backwards.

"Hey, I thought up a new way to play tetherball!" she said, laughing.

Piko frowned. "Aren't you a little old for that, Ruko?"

"You're never too old to hit things."

As new blows struck her, Akiko dangled from Ruko's grip. Everything was beginning to swim around her...

"What are you _doing_?!"

Another fist hit her, and merciful blackness was about to claim her.

She only saw someone grab her and caught a glimpse of royal blue hair and golden eyes.

_Taya-san..._

-Akiko woke up in a room she'd never seen before, swathed in bandages.

"Ah, so you're awake..."

She opened her eyes slowly. "T-Taya-san...?"

Standing besides him was a girl with light pink hair, in a dark green dress. "You're awake!" she cried.

"Who-"

"I'm Momo. Taya-kun's sister!" Momo smiled brightly. "I'm studying to be a nurse!"

Taya frowned. "You're finally awake...are you all right?"

Akiko glared at him. "I told you to leave me alone-"

"How long were they doing that?"

All quickly looked up.

The brown-haired man who had spoken smiled. "I'm Doctor Hiyama. And I /have/ to ask you this, Roido-san. How many times had what Soune-san described happened to you?"

"I-I don't know..." Akiko whispered.

"When did they start?"

"When I was in 6th grade..."

Taya gasped. "What?!"

Akiko frowned. "It's not that big a deal."

"Since when is-" Taya took a few deep breaths. "Akiko-san, you can't just...Sensei, how much longer is she going to have to stay here?"

"A week at most...but in this case, the police could be called."

"What?" Taya almost looked like it was Christmas early.

"You would-"

"I won't turn them in." Akiko said.

The rest of the gathered group stared at her.

"I won't. I can deal with this by myself."

"You're-"

"If I called in anyone's help, I would be a coward."

"You wouldn't! You would be-"

"Taya-san, do you know their names?" Akiko asked.

"No-"

"Then you can't turn them in either. I will face this myself."

Though the girl sat in a hospital bed, injured, at that moment she seemed much more strong than before.

-It was Akiko's first day back from the hospital.

She opened the gate, ready to walk to school...and Taya was standing there.

"Idiot! What are you doing there!"

Taya crossed his arms, golden eyes determined. "I'm walking you to school."

"What the hell do you mean, you're walking me to school?! What part of 'I'll face this myself' did you not understand!?"

"None of it. The only reason I still didn't turn them in is because I don't know their names! Akiko, I am going to protect you."

Akiko stared at him. Then she turned her back on him. "Bullshit."

Taya matched her pace. "I am not about to let you get hurt again."

"Why do you care?"

"I want to protect people. Even if you hate me and turn your back on me, I will still protect you."

Akiko almost froze mid-step. "Why?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Akiko sighed. "If you're that much of an idiot...you can help. I guess."

-College.

For Roido Akiko, it was an escape.

Since eighth grade, the hell that had been her life had lifted, but she had still been lonely. One friend did not a happy life make.

Taya stood next to her, wearing a formal suit rather than Akiko's light sundress.

"Gakupo told me he was going here, too..." Akiko scratched at the floor with one sandaled foot.

Taya frowned. "Perhaps you misunderstood..."

"Nah, he's probably late." The redhead turned towards the window, where a pink-haired woman and violet-haired man walked towards the dorm, hand in hand.

As the two began to kiss, Taya sighed. "It would appear there is no pressing need to get ready."

Akiko sighed. "You think?"

Taya smiled. "If they are..."

"Oh, shut up, you."

Their lips met, just like the couple outside.


End file.
